1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to succinimides of aminoaryl sulfonic acid metal or ammonium salts. In particular, this invention relates to succinimides of these salts in lubricant compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,422 there are disclosed fuel compositions consisting of a reaction product of hydrocarbyl succinic anhydride and alkenylene polyamine, a polyether and a sulfonate. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,666 are disclosed compounds produced by reacting a hydrocarbyl succinic compound with an aromatic amine, such as aniline. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,306,852 and 3,458,530 disclose phenylene diamines reacted with alkenylsuccinic anhydride. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,987,477 and 3,634,241 disclose sulfonate salts of amides and succinimides. None of these references discloses the invention set forth in this disclosure.